The Spiral And The Flower
by Tsunayoshi uzumaki
Summary: During the sealing of kaguya, she got one last attack on Naruto, leaving him in a comma.
1. The Spiral

The spiral

Team seven watched the Planetary devastation seal go to work on Kaguya. "I have to take care of something," Naruto said as he jumped away.

Naruto lifted a rock up to reveal a hiding Zetsu. Grabbing Zetsu by the collar Naruto threw him into the seal which instantly took affect as gravity held Zetsu down.

Kaguya mustered up all the strength that she could to gather her chakra and move her arms. **"Unversal pull"**

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his heart as his vision faded toblack.

* * *

Team seven watched in shock as Naruto was pulled towards Kaguya at frightening speeds. Only to land impaled on a black rod that Kaguya held. **"Almighty push"** Kaguya yelled using the lastof her strength as Naruto wassent

/flying througha portal.

* * *

 _In Earth dimension_

* * *

Ino was anticipating the outcome of team seven's battle like everyoneelse when suddenly a portal in the air opened. A blurry object flew out of theportal.

The shinobi alliance watched as the blurry object flew at sickening speedsinto a mountain range 30 miles from their position. The impact caused twomountains to collapse.

 _'That was Naruto'_ thought Inoas she took off sprinting without hesitation. The Yamanaka was running faster than she ever had before, she could feel the burn in her legs but she just ignored it and kept pushing them past their limits.

Finally arriving to the crash site Ino froze atthe site before her. There in apile of boulders lied a bloody and mangled Naruto. The Yamanaka quickly dove into action, retrieving Naruto's body, Ino made an attempt to remove the rod from Naruto's

chest.

* * *

As soon as she touched the rod it crumbled into small shards, The small chuck of the rod inside Naruto's chestburst intoshards. The shards surrounded his heart and seconds later it began to turn in to a black sludge like substence

The black goo then began to slowly inch toward Naruto'spunctured heart, as it made its way into his heatthe hole slowly began to heal.

* * *

Ino began to scan Naruto's body to assessthe damage that was done to him, she pressed her lips in a thin line. "Naruto I'm not as good as Sakura or Lady Tsunade, but I promise to save you."

Ino began burning through her chakra healing his shattered body.

* * *

2 Hours Later

* * *

Ino sat Exhausted, she was nearly out of chakra and she only manage to heal a small portion of his body, but it wasn't enough to take him out of the danger zone.

Currently stuck in thought was Ino, she couldn't figure out what to do, Ino looked at Naruto. She felt guilty seeing him suffer in pain especially after finding about his childhood and the reason behind it, and then there wasthe fact that she treated  
/him like crap when they were younger.

" I've made up my mind, my death wouldn't hurt the othersas bad as yours would and ipromised you that I would save you, and this is the only way I can."

Ino began to use the last of her chakra slowly turning her life force into medical chakra as she healed Naruto.

* * *

As Ino was losing consciousness she herd Sakura and Tsunade burst through the trees as everything went dark.

Tsunade immediatelywent for Naruto and began healing him while Sakura checked on Ino. Tears began to flow from Sakura eyes as she tried to find a pulse in Ino, but couldn't find one.

Sakura whipped her tears, she looked down at Ino with a smile. "Thank you for saving him."Sakura whispered, she then placed a kiss on Ino's forehead and began helping Tsunade.

* * *

10 minutes had past, both medics whipped the sweat off their foreheads.

"How's Ino?" asked Tsunade

Sakura's visage instantly became filled with sadness. "She's gone I couldn't find a pulse," Sakura said quietly

It was then that Naruto slowly began to awaken. He struggled to get to his feet, he looked around everything was black, but within all the darkness he found Ino's lifeless body laying. The Uzumaki felt a sliver ofchakra.

Using the power given to him by the sage Naruto brought his hand over Ino's heart and pumped a jolt of chakra in her. Giving her enough for her heart to begin pumping again,after that he fell unconscious.

 **Ok guys so i have a updating schedule here's how it with work due to my lack of a computer i can't really write. Now I have the FanFiction app which is what I used to write this first chapter, however when I create a chapter and save it it automatically publishes the chapter.**

 **Which is why this chapterwas updated multiple times. Now here's is how I will deal with this,**

 **when I make a new chapter I will update them 3 times meaningI will write little by little for each chapter.**

 **but i won't update them more than 3times and if I must update them more than 3 times than I will put up a AN with the reasons. Soto my readers especially those who favorited or are following don't read the chapters till you see that I updated 3 times in a row.**

 **I know it's kinda annoying but it's the only way I can get chapters done quicker.**

 **Tsunayoshi out**


	2. The Flower's bloom

**2 Weeks Later**

Ino sat quietly as the rest of the konoha eleven ate at the Akimichi's barbecue restaurant. The young Yamanaka got up from her seat and began making her way out of the restaurant doors when Sakura called to her.

"Hey Ino where you going." questioned Sakura. "I thought I'd go see how Naruto's progessing" Ino said causally as she walked out through the door. Sakura narrowed her eyes towards the retreating blondes back.

Quickly getting up and following her, Sakura pulled Ino's hand forcing her to turn around, "what the hell is your problem" yelled Ino.

"I want to know why you're suddenly so interested in Naruto's well-being, I mean you visit him every day so what gives" Sakura said in a dangerous tone.

Ino was baffled that Sakura had asked her such a stupid question. "really Sakura?, how can someone as smart as you ask such a stupid question, I visit him because I care about him, I sure hope you realize that you have never sat by his bedside at all since he's been stableliezed, so don't you dare try to tell me anything,"

Ino said fiercely and and begin to walk away when Sakura stopped her again.

"I am his personal medic there's no need for me to visit him as I am constantly there and I'm doing what I can to help his condition improve" said the bubblegum haired medic.

Ino looked at Sakura with wide eyes, "just because you're his personal medic doesn't mean that you can't visit him when you have free time, I just don't get why he loves you" Ino said with disappointment.

Sakura laughed Bitterly "is poor little Ino jealous that a guy actually wants me" she said mockingly,

Ino gave Sakura a hollow laugh

"i'm positive that Naruto could fall in love with me if he allowed himself to try, you see Sakura, Naruto has been so stuck trying to earn your affection that he hasn't even looked at another woman the way how he looks at you, but the day he does is the day that he realizes that you weren't even worth it"

Ino said proudly and walked away leaving a seething Sakura behind.

Ino later arrived at the hospital she signed in and made her way to Naruto's room. Upon entering she found Tsunade jotting down informational her clipboard.

The Older woman looked towards the door as it opened revealing that Ino was the one who opened it.

"Ah back again Ino?" Tsunade said not really expecting an answer from the younger blonde. Ino simply nodded as as everything was silent, all that could be heard was the beeping of the machine that was keeping it's patient alive.

"Lady Tsunade do you feel the need to question me for coming here everyday."

The blonde hokage looked at the Yamanaka "no Ino I don't, but I do feel the need to know why you are asking me this" She said firmly.

Ino let out a frustrated sigh " it's just that I had a small argument with Sakura before coming here, she asked me why I was so interested in Naruto's well-being and it pisses me off because she makes it seem like I'm not allowed to care for him"

This cause Tsunade to stop what she was doing as she began to think about the recent events.

"It's not just that but she also sat there and had the nerve to brag about being his personal medic yet on her spare time she doesn't even visit him" Ino added

Tsunade's face contorted into A frown "now that you mention it I've noticed that she has been slacking on her duties to spend time with Sasuke" The older blonde said with disappointment etched in her voice " If I knew that this is what she would do once Sasuke returned then I would've never agreed to train her" Tsunade continued.

"Lady Tsunade do you think you can train me?" Ino asked, Her heart was beating fast with anticipation. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Ino " give me one good reason why I should train you Yamanaka?"

Ino gulped " well I'm not sure that my reason is really convincing, but when I found Naruto laying there and I assessed the damage that he had sustained I felt so useless because I knew that I didn't have the medical skill to fully heal him without risking my own life and that hurt me, the thought that I might lose a friend because I was incapable of helping them, so in the end I was willing to die doing all I can to save him"

Tsunade smiled towards the younger woman " and I'm grateful that you did Ino if it wasn't for you he'd be dead. And that is one damn good reason for me so I'll send Shizune to get you tomorrow in the morning so we can arrange something" Tsunade said and exited the room.

The next morning came quicker then expected, Tsunade sat in her office looking over some paper when there was a knocked on the door. "Come in" Tsunade said already knowing who it is, her eyes drifted upwards from her paper work as Sakura entered.

"Good morning Shishio , I'm here because I've made an important discovery on Naruto's condition," Tsunade ushered Sakura to go on interested in her student's discovery.

"I figured out that the reason why naruto's chakra is always low is because his chakra network has ceased functioning. Which explains why every day his chakra is low, but what is bothering me is that it looks like his chakra drains after it replenishes but in reality it has never replenished once. And to make things worse I've realized that his body has been rejecting our chakra so healing him is out of the question"

This caused Tsunade's eyes to widen as tears threatened to spill "so basically what your telling me that he is most likely gonna die sooner or later."

Sakura gave Tsunade a sad nod. Tsunade picked up a photo that sat on her desk, and the more she stared at the photo the more her strength to hold her tears back withered away. After a few more seconds her tears came out full force as she began crying.

Sakura was at her sensei's side immediately, rubbing her back trying to calm her down when she caught of the glance of the photo that caused Tsunade's breakdown. In the picture stood Tsunade with her arm wrapped around another woman's neck.

The woman had long red hair with violet eyes and was dressed in a long green dress , she was smiling with one eye open while her hand rested on the back of her head. Something about the way the woman smiled gave Sakura an eerie sense of familiarity.

"You must really hate me right now huh" Tsunade said out loud.

"Hey shishio who is this woman" Sakura asked looking at the photo "that woman is Kushina Uzumaki and she was my best friend" Tsunade answered Sakura.

"Where is she?" Asked Sakura

Tsunade sighed softly " she died the day of the nine tails attack...if only I wasn't so selfish...if only I had stayed in the village then maybe she be here today", the older medic then chuckled lightly " Knowing Kushina she would've destroyed us for not being able to help naruto"

At this Sakura froze, she asked softly "so she's naruto's mother?" Tsunade nodded smiling gently. It was that moment that Shizune, kakashi and Ino entered the office breaking the sad ambience in the room.

"Lady Tsunade I have retrieved both kakashi-san and Ino-chan" Shizune said quickly and stormed out of the office.

"Right...kakashi I have called you here because I have chosen you to be the temporary hokage while I'm out on a mission to gather some medical plants for the hospital and it's going to take some time," Said Tsunade leaving nothing no room to argue.

"Hai for how long will you be gone lady hokage?" Sighed Kakashi. "I'd say about 2 years maybe less but I can't return any later then that...Naruto needs me so I have to do this" said Tsunade grimly, "I'll do it if it means that we can help Naruto get through this" Kakashi said with determination and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade then looked at Ino "Ino you are going to be coming with me due to your knowledge on flowers and plants and I can help you with what we talked about yesterday."

At hearing this Ino's eyes lit up enough to put the sun to shame "I'll start packing right away" Ino said rushing out of the office. "Um shishio I request to join you as w-"

"No...your job is to stay here and take care of Naruto"Tsunade told Sakura flatly "but shi-"

" I said no" said Tsunade cutting her off again, Sakura clenched her teeth in anger. An action that The Hokage didn't miss. "And let me make one thing clear to you Sakura if anything and I mean anything happens to Naruto under your watch I will destroy you, that boy's life means the world to me so heed my warning, your dismissed"

Sakura walked out the office fuming but didn't let it show. She made her way back to the hospital and headed straight to Naruto's room. Upon entering she saw Sasuke sitting besides Naruto, the last Uchiha had looked brutally beaten and not physically but emotionally. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"My mother kept a diary...I decided to read through it when I came across one of her entries where she wrote about how her best friend met me for the first time and wished that me and her son could be best friends when we got older...Kushina was her name...I wish I could've met her...I wish I could apologize to her for hurting him all the times I did" Sasuke said with regret pouring out of every word he spoke.

Sakura stood silently already knowing that Kushina was Naruto's mother. It was that moment Tsunade walked in hearing what the Uchiha said before she entered "Kushina was a handful at times but she was an amazing shinobi, and her son turned out to also be a great ninja" said the hokage.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, Tsunade began prepping a shot to give naruto. Sasuke sat quietly angry with himself. "Sakura give naruto this shot every other day it's the blue syrum, it'll help him build nutrition since he's lost a lot" Tsunade said as she exited the room.

"I have a long term mission so it'll be a while before I return... but please take care of naruto so we can be team seven again" the Uchiha said as we walked out of the room.

 **Two Days Later**

Ino was awoken to the sound of Tsunade banging pots in her tent. She groaned as she covered her head with her pillow "alright I'm awake already jeez", Tsunade smirked "for the next two years you are going to do one thousand push ups, sit ups, boulder leg curls and boulder leg lifts everyday along with some sparring and learning Jutsus." Ino paled at this 'this is gonna be hell.'

 **The next day**

Ino gritted her teeth as she laid on her back lifting her legs while holding a six hundred pound boulder, in which she used her chakra to make it stick to the ends of her legs for the eight hundredth time. "Wow Yamanaka not even Sakura got this far on her first day, I'm very impressed but you still got a thousand boulder leg curls left"

Ino's faced shifted in a pained expression as some sweat rolled down into her left eye causing her to instinctively close the eye as the stinging sensation of her sweat erupted over the eye.

"Kami curse these damn training regiments" she spat out, aggravation clearly being displayed in her tone. Finishing the final lift she flung the boulder to the side, she stared at the clear blue sky feeling the tremendous burn in her legs. "No matter how hard this training is I promise to power through it like you always do Naruto."

 **Ok guys sorry I took so long to finish this chapter but with my birthday and thanksgiving being two days after I ended up taking a bit extra time but enough of that next chapter will be a time skip along with other events. By the way guys please let me know if I'm doing a good job on Ino I like to make characters out of character so let me know what you guys think about how I'm developing Ino's character over all**

 **Tsunayoshi out**


End file.
